The Aftermath
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: After Kate's embarrassing blunder she gets herself in worse trouble and an enemy from the past finally takes her vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

The Sun shined bright on the window of Kate's room as she woke up and yawned her hair was messy and she was drowsy she stood up and went down stairs into the kitchen where Humphrey was eating and Claudette and runt stinky were eating however there was an issue the were watching the news and Kate's little blunder was the headline.

**"****Yesterday night at this elementary school soccer game everyone got to see more of Jasper city's resident Kate Larson than needed."**the male reporter said.

They then shown the footage of the blunder making kate groan in embarrassment then witness comments were taken by various wolves.

"Ugh I'll never look at her the same way again."

"My pup is traumatized thanks to her."

"Did you see how flat her butt was?"

Kate looked at her butt it wasn't that flat runt changed the channel to spongebob and watched that "ugh."kate groaned as she walked outside to the mail box "Oh you gotta be kidding me."a familiar voice said kate reconized it all to well she turned around to see felicity in a green bathrobe.

"You've got to be kidding me."kate muttered in annoyance Felicity lives right near kate 2 houses down to be infact.

"When did you move here?!"kate asked "a month ago both me and my nephew." Felicity said "how is he by the way?"kate ask "he's fine although he asked me if all girls wore underwear like that." Kate scoffed "then what did you do,tell him your panties are just as ridiculous?" Felicity laughed scornfully "ridiculous..that's adorable kate." Then she tied the knot of her bathrobe and spread them to reveal her leopard print panties although she wasn't wearing a top so her breasts where out "dead ass sexy right?" Kate stared at Felcity's body her thighs were slightly wide and her breasts were a little bigger than Kate's but the most impressive feature on felicity was her ass. Slightly big and jiggily throughout highschool kate has seen guy slap felicity's ass numerous times and although she'll never admit it to her directly but she was kinda jealous of her then and she's jealous of her now.

To have guys drooling over you like that must've been good and kate deep down wanted that kind of attention. She wanted guys to notice her that she had the pretty face that turned some heads but felicity had the pretty face and the body dangerous combination.

Then Humphrey stepped out and saw the sigh "oh fenrir!" He exclaimed "good news Humphrey Felicity is our new neighbor...I'm so excited."kate said with sarcasm. Humphrey chuckled nervously "Well great...uh.."

Then Felicity looked around and took off her bathrobe kate groaned in disgust then she turned around and pulled her underwear into her asscrack and began twerking "my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon." felicity sang Humphrey nodded and went back inside.

Felicity put her robe back on and flipped kate off before heading to her house kate went back into her house and sat on the couch. She noticed the pups were gone.

"Ohh Humphrey i feel so bad for runt and his team."Kate cried Humphrey sat next to her and hugged her "it'll be ok kate." "No it's not i embarrassed myself,runt,his soccer team,the whole family."Kate cried Humphrey just shushed her "kate i promise things like this don't last forever give it a few weeks it'll all blow over."

(Spongebob voice announcer)

**1 month later**

The last few weeks was mayhem kate was being mocked nonstop for her blunder by her co workers her own boss and some students from Stinky and Claudette's school so she decided to do something about it.

(Kate slams shot glass on the table)

"another."she said kate was in a bar there were atleast 30 wolves there including wolves kate reconized.

Kate drank the last shot and immediately became drunk. She stumbled around before a brown furred female helped her "Hey..i remembzz yous high sssschool lesbian." "Yes kate,i am."the female said then out of nowhere Kate pulled her into a kiss everyone looked on cheering.

Then she pulled away and pushed the female on the bar so she was bent over it.

Kate began stripping naked and she pulled down the female's pants and began humping her the female was surprised but shrugged her shoulders and enjoyed herself.

Everyone recorded with their phone especially Felicity who was hiding in the shadows.

**Next morning**

kate woke up grogily in her house and her room fully naked,fur messy and her clothes laying on the foor. Kate groaned and got up and walked out and down stairs Humphrey was sitting on the couch with a laptop on the table waiting for her.

"The pups are out of the house so it's just you and me kate sit down."Humphrey said in a caring tone kate did as she was told and she looked on the screen of the laptop it was on pornhub "kate I'm afraid you made things worse for yourself."Humphrey said with sadness.

Humphrey clicked on the video and it showed kate humping the brown furred female wolf while everyone cheered for her kate groaned as everything started to come back to her.

Then kate on the video slapped her ass and then threw the wolf to the ground and pounced on her and bucked her hips grinding their pusses together "yeee haw!"she yelled out earning cheering.

Kate had her paw to her mouth in shock "oh fenrir." "Hang on kate it gets worse."Humphrey said kate glanced at him and then at the video. Kate walked over to a random female wolf and sat on her lap "hello there sexy,care to eat me out." Kate said kate felt her stomach drop as she saw herself being eating out by the female then there was a knock on the door which humphrey got up to answer he opened the door to find Felicity standing there with a concered look on her face "hey Humphrey you ok?" Humphrey looked at her with a bewildered expression "I'm fine why?" "Well it's all over social media about Kate's drunken horny rampage, and i just came to tell you that if i was your mate i would never do this i would remain forever loyal to you." Humphrey chuckled "that's nice to hear felicity but kate is loyal to me." Felicity gave a are you sure about that look "oh Humphrey you're unbearably naive." Humphrey just gave her a offended look "kate is not the right girl for you i am hopefully one day you'll see that." Then she turned and leaved causing Humphrey to close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later **

It was major torture for kate everyone wouldn't stop making fun of her for her drunken situation random boys on the street even asked her if they could have a crack at her. Kate couldn't take it anymore she even thought about leaving the country all together.

Kate sat in the car with runt in the front seat waiting for stinky and Claudette kids stared at her whispering and some laughing kate groaned in annoyance then Stinky and Claudette came out and walked to the car and got in and kate drove off.

Kate got to the house and the pups got out the as kate got out she saw Felicity with her nephew entering her house then felicity glared at Kate and flipped her off groaned in aggravation ever since high school she and Felicity were at each others throats constantly trying to undermine each other.

But what kate couldn't figure out is why felicity hates her so much she's been wondering and it's time she got to the bottom of it once and for all.

**The next day**

Kate was sitting at a table which was outside on a sunny day kate told felicity's Nephew to tell her to meet her here she waited for a full minute until she showed up she was wearing a white shirt and see through leggings as kate could see her pink panties. "Really?"Kate asked annoyed that Felicity was wearing that while she just wore plain jeans Felicity shrugged "i wanted to look sexy you know in case you wanted to fuck me on the table in front of everyone."Felicity bluntly said.

Kate rolled her eyes then sighed "look felicity ever since high school you and i have been snarling at each other and nearly getting into fights but what i didn't get is why...why do you hate me so much?" Felicity frowned "Do you remember Scott?" Kate knodded scott was Felcity's crush "Well i never got to tell him how i felt because you brought him and that oversized slob Brittany together." Kate scoffed "they were perfect together." "No they wern't shut up, also the cheerleading squad you got the captain position while i watched from the sidelines that should've been me at those games not you."Felicity growled felicity was trying to keep her voice down as she was outside and there were people around the last thing she wanted was to make a scene.

Kate scoffed "i agree you have leadership skills but so do i there was room for only one great captain and that was me and the coach agreed."kate stated.

Felicity snorted "uh huh what you do take him aside and(makes blowjob gestures and gagging noises)?" Kate gasped "no no no!" Felcity gave her a skeptical look but went along "the bottomline is kate you ruined some things that were important to me so I ruined things that were important to you:breaking your car windows, sneaking some shots at garth while you two were dating, and spreading rumours."Felicity said with venom.

Kate gasped then frowned "You did all those things?!" Felicity grinned sinisterly "and I'm still not done." Then she got up and walked away leaving kate alone.

**The very next day**

Humphrey was sitting alone at home kate was at her parents house while the pups were at friends houses so it was just him until the doorbell rang he got up to answer it it was Felicity wearing a shirt that revealed her cleavage and a short blue skirt "May i come in?"she asked Humphrey stepped aside and Felicity walked in and Humphrey closed the door "So uh can i get you anything?"Humphrey asked Felicity clapped her hands "no Humphrey I'm not here to drink...I'm here to save you." Humphrey chuckled uncomfortably "save me?" "From this poisonous marriage,kate is not the one for you i am and I'm gonna prove it." Then she grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him against the wall and pressed her nose against his "right here..right now."

**One moment later**

Felicity tossed Humphrey onto the bed as they were both naked and she strattled him then she looked back at her phone which was resting on it's kickstand on the dresser behind them she moved her asscheeks independently and stuck her middle finger to the recording phone.

Felicity started bouncing up and ud on Humphrey placing her hands on his chest Humphrey groaned as Felicity bounced she was a little heavier than kate so Felicity had to keep her current pace. "Oh shit Humphrey oh!" Felicity moaned rocking her hips then Humphrey thusted his hips up at an amazing speed "argh oh yeah harder ahh!" Humphrey groaned as he felt his climax coming "ugh gonna cum." Felicity got off him and stroked his wolfhood until cum shot out like a volcano "not yet Humphrey the best part is for last."Felicity said looking at the phone then she got on her hands and knees and Humphrey automatically knew what to do he mounted her but groaned as she was tight "Argh!" When he was able to get it all the way in he began thrusting in and out of her felicity was facing the camera so she was looking at it and grinning the whole time.

Humphrey started thrusted faster and harder "ohh yeah sweetheart harder!"felicity exclaimed Humphrey slapped felicity ass causing her to giggle "arghhh."Humphrey groan as he came inside her ass felicity smiled at the phone and Humphrey pulled out then felicity layed down "this is it the best part break it Humphrey now."Felicity commanded Humphrey enter inside her but felt some blockage and thrusted hard causing felicity a great deal of pain Humphrey waited until she said it was okay felicity wrapped her legs around his thighs and her began thrusting "ahh ooh."felicity moan she rubbed her hands through Humphrey's back and squeezed his ass "ahh damn it!"felicity groaned as Humphrey winced.

Humphrey could feel his orgasm approaching "Alright Felicity I'm gonna cum soon wanna quit?" Felicity laughed "Hell no." "Alright fine."Humphrey said Felicity held tightly as Humphrey began his finisher he would thrust once wait a second then thrust again until he orgasmed.

"Take this!"Humphrey said

(Thrust)

"Ahh."felicity cried out

"And this!"Humphrey said

(Thust)

"Ow!"felicity cried

(Thust)

"And that!"Humphrey said

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"felicity cackled like a madman

"Argh why are you laughing?!"Humphrey asked

"What are you trying to do break me in half,try harder!"felicity commanded.

(Humphrey thusted so hard the entire bed hit the wall)

"That all you got?!"felicity shouted

(Thrusts)

"Try it again i might feel it in my toes!"felicity mocked

"Shrug this off felicity!"

(Humphrey thrusting wildly)

"Oh is that an earthquake?"felicity asked

Humphrey thrusted one last time and he orgasmed inside her Humphrey pressed his nose against felicity's and Felicity lifted her legs and they twitched and shook uncontrollably then she wrapped them around Humphrey's waist and they rolled off the bed and landed with a hard thud "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"Felicity laughed while also snorting.

**1 hour later**

Felicity got dressed grabbed her phone and exited the house she sebt the video with the caption "now I'm done." While grinning evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was driving home when she got the text from Felicity she gasped in shock then clenched her teeth and griped the steering wheel that was the final straw she could get over the name calling and the teasing but she draws the line at mating with her husband and mocking her about it.

She raced to Felcity's house got out the car and slammed the door and she banged at the door aggressively then the door opened but it wasn't felicity it was her nephew "hello mrs Kate."he greeted kate put on a heartwarming smile "hi sweetie is felicity home?" The young pup knodded "lovely I'm gonna talk to her so please be a dear and step outside and cover your ears." The pups did as told and kate walked in the door the closed it then she looked to the living room she wasn't there she looked to the kitchen she wasn't there the only place left is her room.

Kate marched up the stairs and barged in her room to find a half naked felicity "Kate what the hell?!"felicity exclaimed " oh Shut your mouth you disease ridden bitch!" Felicity flinched a little and raised an eyebrow. "How dare you come into my house,fuck my husband and text me the video?!"kate shouted felicity just shrugged her shoulders "i don't know maybe Humphrey would rather have a real woman he could fuck." Kate chuckled scornfully "do you know anybody?" Felicity frowned.

"Stay away from Humphrey only warning." Kate snarled the she stormed out the she passed he nephew "You can go back inside sweetheart."she said nicely. She parked her car in her drive way and marched in her house and saw Humphrey She immediately frowned which caught Humphrey by surprise then remembered he opened his mouth to speak but kate beat him to it "Couch,7 months,that's your punishment." Then she marched to the bedroom.

**The next day**

Kate was at runts school and gathered all of runt's teammates "i am sooo so terribly sorry for costing you game guys,if i could travel back in time,but i have something that'll make up for it...Doughtnuts and ice cream!"kate said excitedly showing a table full of treats the pups cheered in happiness.

**The next next day**

Kate showed up to stinky and Claudette's high school she saw saw Claudette and fleet making out she slapped the lockers scaring them "counting down."kate stated then fleet ran away the she saw all the students staring at her "ok listen to me everyone,yes i had a wardrobe malfunction guess what...so does everyone else,it's nothing new and I'm nothing special so stop it." Then turned to leave but not before glaring at stinky and giving him $100 bucks "watch her if she so much as stares at fleets ass tell me and I'll make hers glow bright red." Then kate left the school with a victorious grin on her face.


End file.
